


My Rising Sun

by blackm00n5



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Raphael has such a crush, make up after 1x13, vampire boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been decades since Raphael had been able to enjoy the beauty of a sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Shadowhunters fic. And of course, it's about vampire boyfriends. Who's surprised because I'm not. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It had been decades since Raphael had been able to enjoy the beauty of a sun rise. 

And he remembered that last sunrise vividly. Those rays of gold and orange spreading out over trees and a few scattered farm houses. The rich reds and purples and pinks that filled the sky, the birds just waking and taking off into the brightening sky.

Raphael thought back to that moment often, when he was staring out his window with the first beams of sunlight starting to rise over the city and he had to close the shades.

And suddenly, there’s Simon.

Fucking Simon, who talks too much and too loudly about inane things that make no sense. Who smiles too brightly and bounces on the balls of his feet when he’s excited. Raphael hated him. Hated how he stood too close and tried to explain the bizarre references he made. Hated his inability to focus and the way he tilted his head when he didn’t understand something.

But what Raphael hated most of all was how closely he resembled those bright, beautiful sunrises that he missed so much.

 

*   *   *

 

The first time he said it, Simon was trying on one of his suits.

“I don’t own anything nice, Raphael! I can’t go to a wedding in a Star Wars shirt and skinny jeans.” Simon insisted, pouting dramatically with wide eyes. Raphael rolled his eyes so harshly his entire head moved, and he sighed.

“Fine. “ he grunted out, starting towards his room. “But only because you’ll be representing the entire clan while you’re there. The Clave doesn’t need more reason to think we’re a group of uncivilized murderers.”

He ignored the victory dance Simon did behind him, hiding the much fonder eyeroll he gave. He stayed silent as he lead Simon down the hall, hearing the fledgling stumble in his haste to follow. Even as a vampire, he was adorably clumsy.

No. No, _annoyingly_ clumsy.

Raphael gestured to the leather armchair in his room, silently telling Simon to sit as he went straight to his closet. He mentally filtered through everything he had learned from Magnus; what color would look best with Simon’s skin tone and which cut would fit his body best. When he finally emerged from his closet, he was holding an almost metallic blue suit, one he didn’t wear often. It didn’t fit him quite right; too tight in the shoulders and too long on his torso.

Simon looked up from his phone when Raphael came back into the bedroom, and Raphael held the suit out to him.

“Try it on.” He instructed, watching Simon stand. “And be _careful_. This is expensive.”

As Simon took the suit and started towards the closet, Raphael settled himself down in the chair. He could hear Simon fumbling around, quietly muttering to himself about too many buttons and ‘how the hell does this work’ and it was enough to make Raphael shake his head, chuckling quietly.

When Simon finally came back out, now dressed in that blue suit, Raphael’s eyes widened slightly. Suddenly, that dark blue suit was the night sky being broken and brightened by the sunlight that was Simon’s questioning smile.

Raphael’s silence must have lasted too long, because Simon’s smile faltered a bit, and he glanced down at himself.

“Is it bad?” He asked. Raphael shook his head as he stood slowly, still examining Simon.

“No,” He assured him, barely resisting the urge to lick his lips. “No, mi sol naciente, it looks just fine.”

He caught the brief confusion that passed over Simon’s face before he smiled, pleased with the compliment. Raphael relaxed slightly, glad that Simon couldn’t speak Spanish. He hadn’t intended on saying it, he really hadn’t. It had just...come out when he opened his mouth.

But, Simon seemed pleased and Raphael knew he was happy he’d look good for Clary. For that shadowhunter girl.

He forced a little smile and a nod, reminding Simon to be back before the sun rose as his fledgling left the hotel.

 

*   *   *

 

Raphael said it many times, after that. It sometimes felt like a secret they shared, despite Simon not knowing what he was saying. It felt good to hear ‘Be quiet, mi sol naciente’ while Raphael quirked his amused brow. It was comforting to hear ‘Mi sol naciente, be home before sunrise.’ 

But hearing it again after spending over a week of thinking Raphael wanted him dead? It was enough to make Simon want to cry.

He stood outside the Hotel DuMort nervously. Hands clenching and unclenching by his sides as he stared up at the building. He knew the others knew he was there, knew they were just wishing for him to come closer, close enough for them to justify attacking. So, Simon stayed off the property, staring forlornly at the building he had come to see as his home.

He knew he had betrayed them. But what was he meant to do? When being asked to choose between two different parts of his family? When he was being asked to choose between Clary and Raphael? Either option would have left him aching, left him wishing there’d been a way out of this.

Either way, he was hurting someone he loved.

Simon was out there for hours, just standing there and staring. The moon had moved more than halfway across the sky, and Simon knew he had to get back to the institute soon or he’d never be there before the sun rose.

Just as he was about to turn to leave, the door opened. Simon felt the breath he didn’t need catch in his throat, and he was locked in place as Raphael slowly walked down the steps and closer to him. They both stayed quiet for a long moment, just staring at each other. Simon knew he must have been a mess, eyes red around the irises from lack of feeding. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself, he’d kill some poor mundane if he tried to hunt.  Finally, Raphael sighed and shook his head.

“When was the last time you fed, fledgling?” He asked, sounding tired. Simon shrugged, scratching at the back of his head.

“Couple days.” he answered. “Look, Raphael, I’m sorry. I really am. I definitely pulled an Anakin to your Obi-Wan.” He caught the brief confusion that crossed Raphael’s face, but he plowed through, anyway. “But Jocelyn is like my second mom. We needed the book to wake her up. She knew me before I could even walk, Raphael. It’s not like I went in there to let her out specifically because you didn’t want me to.” Raphael held his hand up, a silent signal for Simon to stop, and Simon’s mouth clamped shut.

“I know.” Raphael stated slowly, not quite looking at Simon but at a vague spot by his foot. “I know why you did it. I am far from pleased, and I do not agree, but I _do_ understand.”

Simon blinked once, then twice as the words processed in his mind. He swallowed thickly, not sure how to answer. Raphael raised his head a bit, finally looking at Simon, and the ache set deep into his eyes was striking to see.

“Just come _home_ , mi sol naciente.” He said, voice quiet and a little raspy, like he hadn’t spoken in weeks.

And Simon felt the tension leave his shoulders. There was that name, that spanish phrase that he didn’t understand but loved all the same. Surely, if Raphael was using it, then this could be fixed? Surely that meant they’d be okay. Simon nodded, nearly stumbling as he stepped forward. Raphael reached to catch him, sighing and rolling his eyes almost fondly.

“Come.” He commanded gently, guiding Simon back towards the hotel. “You need to feed before you collapse.”

 

*   *   *

 

Simon loved when he got to spend time with Clary, and it was getting easier and easier to arrange it. Things had calmed down at the institute, and there was another, tentative alliance between the Shadowhunters and the Night Children. It felt good to lounge on Clary’s bed beside her, laptop balancing on their thighs as a movie played. Just like they used to do. 

Except now, he wasn’t hoping for it to be more than it was.

“I missed this.” Clary sighed out happily, cuddling into Simon’s side. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

“Yeah, me too. “ He replied. “It’s nice to have something _normal_ back.”

Before Clary had the chance to answer, Simon’s phone alerted him to a text message and he squirmed to dig it out of his pocket. Clary laughed, grabbing the laptop so it didn’t fall and peeked over Simon’s arm to see the text.

**From: Raphael**

_Sun will be up in two hours, mi sol naciente, be home soon._

Clary reached over Simon’s arm to point, brows furrowing slightly as she rested her chin on his bicep.

“What does that mean?” She asked. Simon shrugged.

“I dunno’, he’s been saying it since the day of the wedding that wasn’t, though.” He answered, turning his head to look at her. Clary raised a brow.

“You haven’t bothered to translate it?” She asked, lips quirking up at the corners.

Simon paused, then smacked a hand over his face. He pointedly ignored Clary’s giggles as he brought up his internet browser. Maybe he could convince Clary he hadn’t looked it up because he couldn’t spell it and not because he was simply too stupid to think of it. But, he knew she wouldn’t buy it, and even if she did, she’d still be laughing.

The rambling train of thought stopped dead in it’s tracks as the translation popped up onto his screen.

Mi sol naciente. My rising sun.

Clary’s laughter paused as the phone fell from Simon’s now slack grip, his eyes wide and unfocused. Her face creased with confused worry, and she shifted herself closer to Simon while placing a gentle hand on his arm.

“Simon? What is it, are you okay?” She asked, searching his face.

“My rising sun.” Simon said slowly, quietly. He turned his head to meet Clary’s confused eyes. “Raphael has been calling me his rising sun.”

Clary’s eyes widened, shock hitting her harshly. She watched as Simon hastily flung himself off of the bed, grabbing for his phone and nearly falling flat on his face as he grabbed his shoes.

“I’m sorry Clary but I need to go. I have to...I need to go.” He announced, voice an octave or so too high and the words rushing out too quickly. Clary shook her head.

“I get it. Go on, text me later, okay?” She answered.

Simon nodded, hopping to keep from falling as he pulled his shoe on. He bent down to press a kiss to the top of Clary’s head again, throwing out a quick ‘talk to you later’ as he rushed out the door.

 

*   *   *

 

Raphael was seated in one of the golden colored chairs in the main lobby area of the hotel when Simon got back. Raphael raised a curious eyebrow when Simon leaned over, gasping to catch the breath he didn’t need. Simon ignored that questioning look as he grabbed his phone from his pocket again, nearly dropping it as he brought up that translation once more. 

Simon strode up towards Raphael until he was right in front of him, thrusting the phone out towards him. He could see the realization slowly come to his mentor’s face. In fact, if he didn’t know better, he’d even say he saw a blush.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Simon finally asked, when Raphael offered no explanation.

Raphael shoved to his feet, nearly knocking Simon off of his so he could push by him.

“You didn’t need to know.” He demanded, jaw clenching as he went to stand by one of the windows. Simon gaped at him.

“I didn’t need to know? You’ve been calling me a pet name for months and I didn’t need to know?” He shook his head, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes for a moment.

“It’s of no importance.” Raphael insisted, voice firm.

“I know that’s not true.” Simon snapped, almost harshly. “I _know_ , okay? I’m less than a year into this and I already know how much I miss the sun. I remember how pretty it was to watch a sunrise. So why are you calling me that?”

It stayed silent for a long while. Simon almost demanded Raphael answer him when he saw the elder’s shoulders drop slightly, and he heard him let out a quiet sigh.

“You are bright. And warm.” Raphael said, quietly, looking down. “You are energetic and happy and _beautiful_ ,” He paused, glancing just barely over his shoulder at Simon.

“...A sun rising after a night that’s lasted far too long.”

Simon swallowed thickly, his throat closing up. He knew his heart would be racing if it was still beating, that he’d be dizzy from all of this if it were possible. He didn’t even realize he was moving until he was inches from Raphael, close enough to feel him.

“Can you turn around and actually look at me?” He asked, voice quiet. Raphael hesitated for a moment before slowly turning in his spot and looking Simon straight on. His jaw tensed, shoulders squared. Like he refused to show any weakness.

Simon didn’t give himself time to reconsider. No, he just leaned in until he was pressing a kiss to Raphael’s lips. He felt the other vampire tense, shocked. Then, Raphael melted into him, hands landing on his shoulders then slipping up so his arms wrapped around Simon’s neck. Simon made a soft, surprised sound, but his arms were already wrapping themselves around Raphael’s waist without him even telling them to.

The kiss was sweet enough, a little desperate in a subdued way. Like they had both been waiting for this. And really, Simon supposed they had. They were both breathless when they pulled away, and if he wasn’t so focused on having Raphael pressed against him that fact would have made Simon laugh. Their foreheads stayed pressed together, close enough that they could still feel the other’s unneeded breath on their lips.

“You’re gonna’ keep calling me that, right?” Simon asked after a moment. He could practically feel the smirk pull at Raphael’s lips.

“sí, mi sol naciente. Sí lo haré.” He answered, tugging Simon back in for another kiss.


End file.
